Poor Miss Honey
by Tanith Panic
Summary: This is a crossover between Casualty and Holby City as I thought I'd like to bring in some characters from Holby to join the Fierce Brave Gang AU. My version of Fierce Brave Gang is set around Holby Mixed Infants, some of the characters are teachers and some pupils. T/W: Mentions of Child Cruelty, Injury mention.
1. Chapter 1

POOR MISS HONEY

A FIERCE, BRAVE GANG STORY

A/N As Lofty is now at Holby, I couldn't resist bringing a few of the Holby characters into the FBG AU. Trigger warnings: Mentions of child cruelty and minor injury to adults.

When Miss Honey has a nasty fall, the Fierce Brave Gang step in to help in more ways than one. Characters included from Holby and Casualty.

Honey Wright loathed winter. If it wasn't snowing it was raining or there was that horrible gale force wind that was capable of knocking people off balance. Even on cold dry days there was often a treacherous coating of frost on the pavements. Honey could only cope by leaving her pretty shoes and sandals in the cupboard until spring came and wearing clunky trainers or walking boots. Then there were the kids on her road, who had no consideration for anybody and were allowed to slide on the pavements, making them downright dangerous.

She tapped on the window peevishly as Sacha Levy and Matteo Rossini slid past, yelling in glee. Even when Matteo almost went flying into the road and only saved himself by gripping on to a street lamp, he just chuckled and went back to try the slide again.

"That lady's tappin' to us on the window."

"She always does, Sash. She's just a killjoy."

"My cousin goes to Holby Mixed Infants and that lady's their cook. Morven says she's brilliant" piped up little Jasmine Burrows.

Rossini quelled her with a look.

"You're only a baby, Jas. You don't go to proper school yet. I'm gonna slide again."

Honey opened the window:

"Can you please stop sliding? I need to get over that road so I can get to work."

Matteo was feeling a bit sulky. The last Alien comic in the big newsagents had gone already and Matteo knew who'd have got it. That little curly-haired twit from Mixed Infants. His lip curled. His own school, St Cuthbert's, was much tougher and much better.

"I'll take you across, Miss."

Matteo rolled his eyes at the betrayal as Sacha guided Honey across the road, where she was able to catch her bus. He waited until Sacha returned.

"You're not my friend for a week now."

But Sacha was feeling sorry for the lady. She'd been really scared of falling.

"Don't care."

He did, but he wasn't telling Matteo that.

It had been a good day after all, Honey thought, as she rounded the corner. The kids had loved her low-fat home- made yogurt dessert and Cal had walked her to the bus stop. Almost home now…

That was when she suddenly landed hard. The impact had mainly been on her bottom but her foot felt funny. She struggled to get up but couldn't put her foot down. She made one more effort then realised that she'd be spending her evening in the emergency department of the local hospital.

"At least three days? But I've a job to go to tomorrow" she protested.

The nurse was kind but firm.

"You heard the doctor, love. That swelling's got to go down before he can fix your foot. If you like, he can call your work…"

"T-thank you" Honey whispered.

Mrs Beauchamp called them all into the Assembly Hall and told them the news. Miss Honey had had a bad fall and would be in hospital for three days and then off work for at least a week.

"Who'll cook?" asked Ethan, as usual concerned with his own priorities.

"We'll advertise for a temporary cook, but in the meantime it'll have to be sandwiches from Sainsrose this lunchtime" Mrs Beauchamp explained.

Ethan's lower lip jutted. He'd been looking forward to Miss Honey's Carbonara.

"Ethan, Miss Honey had a really nasty time. She'll have to have an operation on her foot and she'll feel horrid afterwards. Then she'll have to wear a big cast on her leg for at least three weeks."

Ethan's cheeks flushed but he stopped complaining. He decided to tell Call all about it at playtime.

"Mrs Beauchamp, if we get a collection for Miss Honey, would somebody go into town and get her something nice with it?" asked Zax. Zax were really Max and Zoe, and were the joint founders of the Fierce, Brave Gang. Even Mr Keogh called them Zax now.

There was another blow to the Gang. Mr Keogh had told them when he first started Dervla Days, that if the weather was too windy, wet or wintry, they wouldn't be able to go.

"Dervla gets a bit giddy in snow and she's likely to pull somebody over" he'd explained. The kids, much as they loved the Wednesday afternoon trip into town with Dervla, with the pupil who'd been best behaved all week holding her lead, understood the problem.

"I fall down easily as it is without Dervla pulling me" confessed Lofty, adding:

"I don't get told off for it now though."

The Gang knew all about how Lofty's mother, the unstable, alcohol-dependent Julia, had begun by belittling her son and then had added slapping and punching to her words, until the day Mr Keogh saw the bruises on Lofty's arm. Lofty was now Mr Keogh's adopted son and there was an unspoken bond between the sharp-tongued Maths teacher and the small boy.

"That Miss Honey from Mixed Infants has fell down and hurt her bum and broke her foot" Sacha said loudly to Morven in the playground at St Cuthbert's the next day. He said it loudly enough so that Matteo, who was leaning against the wall, whistling, could hear him.

Morven looked shocked.

"Will she have to go in a wheelchair for ever?" she gasped. To six-year-old Morven, this seemed perfectly possible with a hurt bum and a broken foot.

Matteo tried to pretend he wasn't listening. Only Sacha could see his head turning slightly.

To compensate for both the loss of Dervla Day and Miss Honey's cooking, Mrs Beauchamp took the kids into town herself, and not only waited patiently until the present had been bought, but took them for sandwiches and drinks at the local café. Zax, as was their privilege, had gone into the shop to buy the romcom DVD that they thought Miss Honey would love.

"Tomorrow afternoon Miss Freeman and I will take this DVD up to Miss Honey in hospital" Mrs Beauchamp assured them.

"Just remember it's an offence for non-hospital staff to be found misbehaving in hospital cupboards. I'd hate to see you and Rita arrested" Mr Keogh added under his breath.

Matteo lay in bed, thoroughly miserable. He knew it was bad of him to make the slide and then make it slipperier, and now that Miss Honey from Mixed Infants had broken her bum and hurt her foot and it was all his fault.

Next morning, he got his piggy bank from the shelf, shouted "Got to go to school early, Gran, we've got a test" and crept off.

Which is why, when Sacha came round later to call for Matteo, his Gran was completely mystified and not a little worried.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A/N Thanks for the reviews and the favouriting/following. T/W Broken home, injury mentions. Disclaimer: The background stories for the kids are completely fictional as this is an AU, as are the characters and temperaments of the nursing and school staff. And now we have one or two characters from the hospital itself.

"Hello, where's your Mummy?" asked the rather patronising girl at the hospital reception. Matteo gave her the full Rossini glare.

"My MUM went off with a man and my dad couldn't cope with me so I live with my gran now. And she's my GRAN, not my Granny!"

"You're a very rude little boy and you shouldn't be here on your own. I'm going to fetch somebody to take you back home right now."

Matteo's eyes filled with tears.

"Please, Miss, I'm sorry I was cheeky. I just wanted to give this money to one of your patients."

Matteo handed over the rather crumpled envelope which was bulging with pound coins.

The receptionist bit her lip.

"I don't know-"

"Is there a problem here?"

The most beautiful woman Matteo had ever seen in his life was looking down at him. She had long red hair and snakey eyes and Matteo's small heart had turned to a puddle of goo.

"Oh, Ms Naylor, this small boy's come with an envelope of money for a patient and something doesn't seem right to me-"

"I'll deal with this. Come with me, young man. How about a cool drink while you tell me what this is about?"

Matteo couldn't believe his luck. He'd told the beautiful lady about the sliding and how he'd made Miss Honey break her bum and hurt her foot, and the lady had just looked and listened very seriously.

"And you want to give her all that money?"

"Yeah, because she can't get to the Department of Pensions cause she's in here and she won't get no Benny Fit money."

"Essie!"

Matteo's beautiful redhead handed him over to a lady with an old face but gorgeous hair, who took him up to Keller ward.

Matteo wanted to bolt when he was Miss Honey. She looked really ill. She was lying back against the pillow with her eyes closed and he knew this was all his fault. But he had to go through with this because he'd caused it. He marched up to the bed.

"Miss Honey?"

He was quite upset at Miss Honey's reaction; she looked at him as if she was almost scared of him. He pushed the envelope at her.

"This is from – um – a boy at our school who was sliding yesterday and might have made you fall down. It's to cover them Benny Fits that you might have lost."

Miss Honey realised she'd been silly to be afraid. This little imp might have been the one sliding, despite his being a bit devious about it, but his heart seemed to be in the right place.

"It was you sliding wasn't it?" she asked gently.

Matteo hung his head.

"I didn't realise you could fall down and get hurt bad, and I'm not going to slide no more. Please will you not tell the police about my making you break your bum?"

"The police don't need to know, darling, but I can't take that money off you. I get sick pay from Mixed Infants. Now you stop worrying and go to school, okay?"

"Will you be better soon?"

"Oh yes. I've had the operation and I just need to rest, then I can be at work from a week on Monday. Mrs Beauchamp called me and she's arranging for a taxi to get me to and from work while I've got a cast on my leg."

Matteo's hopeful look twisted her heartstrings a little.

"If I see you outside can I walk you right up to your taxi? I'll not let you fall down."

"What's HE doing here?"

Jeff's indignant voice rang out. Miss Honey turned her head to see the Fierce, Brave Gang coming in through the door. The rule was usually no more than three visitors at a time, but a kind nurse told them they could come in if they weren't too long and didn't make too much noise. Which is why the others were making 'shushing' noises at Jeff – until they saw Matteo.

"It's him what got Miss Honey hurt. Scrag him!" hissed Max.

He didn't know what 'scrag' actually meant but knew it would hurt.

"He came to say sorry" Miss Honey said quietly.

"Well so he should."

Matteo was a bit uneasy. Even that soppy little Lofty was cross with him.

"Look, kids, he's been really nice. Let him stay a bit."

But Matteo had his pride.

"'S'all right. I've got to go back to St Cuth's anyway."

Then he asked quietly:

"You get to do plays and stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

Matteo shook his head sadly at the pretty little girl who'd spoken.

"No, we just do sums and handwriting and it's cr-er, I mean it's horrible."

"We've got Mr Keogh" said Jeff proudly, "And he makes sums good."

"NOBODY could make sums good" avowed Matteo. The Great Sums Debate could have gone on interminably but was interrupted by an angry hiss:

"MATTEO! You said you were going to school!"

"Sorry, Gran."

"You could have been run over or- or – didn't you ever hear what happened to that little boy from Mixed Infants in Disneyland Resort?"

"Yeah, somebody nearly nicked him. But he's soppy. I'd have fought them and beat them up and run off."

"Nonsense! And I hope you know you really scared Sacha, not being there when he called for you."

Matteo's crimes were being listed even more by his gran when they passed the red-haired lady.

"All sorted out, Matteo?"

"Yes thank you, Ms Naylor."

"Thank you for looking after him but he's a very naughty boy."

Matteo hardly heard the reprimand as he was led off. The red-haired Doctor Lady had remembered his name! He'd hold on to that when he was sent to bed early that night for causing big trouble.

The Gang felt a little happier, even grizzly little Ethan. Miss Honey would be back in two weeks, which was good because they just didn't like the replacement cook, Ms Effanga. So far she'd laughed at Robyn, who'd asked if there was something more New Tritious than the jam sponge on offer for pudding.

"Two choices, Robyn. Jam Sponge or Go Without."

She'd made Zax sit separately because she thought it was wrong for the boys to sit with the girls. When the kids had relayed this to Mrs Beauchamp, she'd had a word with Ms Effanga, who'd had to give in to the Headmistress, but who still looked in disapproval at Max and Zoe holding hands, or Lofty and Robyn giggling with their heads together. But she made a couple of snide comments about 'spoiled kids running to the Headmistress every time they don't get their way.'

Miss Honey had loved the present, and it had felt really grown-up to go into the Big Hospital and up to Miss Honey while Miss Freeman waited downstairs for them.

But they'd still be very glad when the two weeks were over and they had Miss Honey back.

Meanwhile, Ms Jacqueline Naylor decided to pay her old friend Connie a visit to discuss a rough little boy. A rough little boy with potential.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

A/N Slight injury mention

"Matteo Rossini? That little imp who made Miss Honey fall and hurt herself?"

"I know, Connie, but if he could spend some time with the Fierce, Brave Gang it'd do him a power of good."

Connie looked at Jac's pleading eyes and tried to switch off. She had to admit, though, that when she'd been to visit Honey Wright, both Honey and one of the nurses on duty had been full of praise for Matteo.

"He already goes to a school, Jac."

"Now don't tell me you can't wangle it so he can have a day at Holby Mixed Infants. Maybe you could give St Cuth's some excuse about an exchange. If he can make friends with the Gang, he might be asked to spend time with them after school. That Sacha Levy's a nice little lad but he's too placid to stand up to Mattoe. He needs to come up against somebody like Jacob."

"Or the united power of Zax" Mrs Beauchamp smiled reflectively, "As a matter of fact I have been thinking up a little project to make Miss Honey smile when she comes back in two weeks."

"Thank you, Connie."

"Don't thank me too soon. I might have wrung Young Rossini's neck by then."

"Matteo! There's a lady to see you!"

Both Sacha and Matteo stared at his Gran for a few seconds. Then Sacha, who had been brought up nicely, said regretfully:

"I've got to get my stuff ready for tomorrow, Matteo. See you in school."

"You're welcome to come round and play again tomorrow night" Matteo's Gran told Sacha kindly.

Matteo was in seventh heaven. Miss Naylor from the hospital was drop-dead gorgeous, but Miss Beauchamp was drop-dead-come-back-alive-and-drop-dead-again-gorgeous.

"I can come to your school for two whole days? And meet that scary Mr Keyhole and his dog?"

"Mr Keogh isn't scary once you get to know him, Matteo. But yes, you can go on a Dervla day. You can't hold her lead though. It's Ethan's turn and he gets a bit fractious if he misses it."

"But I can walk with everybody and watch to see if she bites people?"

Mrs Beauchamp bit back a laugh.

"You can go on the walk, yes. Matteo – can you sing at all?"

"I'm not that good but I like singing. Will there be any singing classes?"

Mrs Beauchamp tapped the side of her nose.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out yet. We'll see you at nine sharp on Monday. One of the Fierce, Brave Gang will show you where the Assembly hall is."

The gang were outraged.

"But he made Miss Honey fall down, Mrs Beauchamp."

"I know, Louise, but he's sorry about it."

"He'll show off and spoil our Tribbut concert."

"No he won't, Robyn. It's not like you to be bad-tempered."

Robyn sighed.

"We've got another week of Miss Effanga and she won't even try to make a New Tricious pudding. And I'll get fat and nobody will like me."

"I'll like you. Even if you were – er – ninety stone I'd love you"

Lofty's earnest little face was anxious as he avowed his love for Robyn.

"There, you see, Robyn. Put up with Miss Effanga till the end of the week. It's Wednesday now, so only two more days. And besides, I'm going to work you all so hard for this tribute concert for Miss Honey that you'll be glad to eat a big pudding."

Robyn didn't quite believe Mrs Beauchamp but it was great that Lofty would love her if she was ninety stone.

"Why has Jess got chose to hold Dervla's lead, Mr Keogh?"

Mr Keogh gave Matteo a sharp look, then decided this question wasn't out of order.

"Because she's been good all week."

Matteo digested this piece of information slowly.

"Isn't Dervla going to bite anybody, not one person?"

"Dervla never ever bites anybody. Now if you want to stay on this walk, you need to remember that. If that's too much for you, you can go back to the classroom and do some of my killer sums."

"I'll look at the shops instead" Matteo said, resignedly.

The Fierce Brave gang weren't too confident about the meeting the next day.

"If he cheeks Zax-" Jeff's fists clenched.

"He wouldn't dare!" gasped Lofty.

A rap at the door of the hut. The gang looked nervously at each other.

"Enter!" cried Zaz.

Matteo walked in and to their amazement, made the Gang Salute.

"Thank you Zax for allowing me to be at your sacred meeting. I bring a Gang Gift."

"A mobile phone! And it's a really good one" Jacob gasped.

"I thought it could be a Gang Phone" Matteo said almost shyly.

"But it must have cost ever so much" Zax gasped in unison.

"I'd got some money together when I went to the hospital to beg Miss Honey's forgiveness. She wouldn't take it off me so I've put some towards a Gang Gift."

Matteo spoke like a young lord visiting a Royal court for the first time and being determined to behave well.

"We shall use this for an emergency Gang Phone. In one moment, Matteo, thou shalt join us for a Gang Selfie. But first thou must have a Gang Gift of thy own. Draw near. What wilt thou choose?"

Matteo looked nervously at Lofty.

"Um… can I have this? I'll not read it with any food and I'll bring it back before I leave on Friday."

Lofty smiled and held out the Alien Terror Special comic.

"A gang gift is thine to keep for good."

Matteo looked in awe at the wonderfully scary drawings on the comic.

"Oh wow. Oh thank you."

"Selfie!" bawled Zax gleefully.

Matteo's initiation as an Honorary Gang Member was completed at Friday playtime when Ethan proudly led him to the fence between the Infants and Juniors to meet Cal.

"Good to meet you, Matteo. And you're going to be in Miss Honey's special concert aren't you?"

"If I don't muck up" Matteo replied nervously.

The next Monday afternoon all the teachers sat in the Assembly Hall, with even Mr Keogh eagerly awaiting the Tribute Concert. Matteo was actually shaking with nerves as he heard his music but still managed to strut to the front of the stage as he'd been taught, and sing:

"I ain't trying to be funny but if you insult Miss Honey

Then you can't be in our Gang, okay?

You can call us what you wanna, you can wail and whine and holler,

But you'll just get scragged and sent away.

She's our lovely girl, she's our lovely girl,

And you can't insult Miss Honey and live!

You can whine and you can holler,

You can call us what you wanna,

But Miss Honey's our top girl, okay?

Mr Keogh actually had to stuff his fist in his mouth at the sight of this small boy strutting around the stage like a little fighter. The applause was deafening at the end of Matteo's song. More tribute songs to Miss Honey followed until it was time for the finale when the kids all came on stage and sang:

"Misery in the classroom, oh dear no,

We've just had sums with Mr Keogh.

Heads are throbbing and we all feel vile,

But here's Miss Honey with a great big smile-

She will, she will FEED US!"

Teachers and pupils alike clapped till their hands ached. Miss Honey burst into tears but as Robyn reassured Matteo, it was happy crying.

"It was awesome! I tell you, Sacha, you ought to go to Mixed Infants, even if it's only for a couple of days like I did."

Sacha was feeling just a little bemused by now. It all sounded so much fun at Mixed Infants, and he felt a brief pang of envy. But what he noticed most was that Matteo hadn't got grumpy once even when Sacha had asked him to sing the Miss Honey song again.

Matteo began listing his exploits again.

"I got taken to see Cal from the juniors as well. And he talked to me like we were mates! It was – just – wow!"

"Matteo! Tell Sacha goodnight now and come in and have your supper" his granny urged. Matteo said a quick goodnight and ran in to eat his supper. Things had suddenly got really good. He didn't expect to ever go to Mixed Infants again but it had been the biggest day of his life. Ever.

Over in his office the next morning, Nick Jordan smiled as he read Mrs Beauchamp's e mail. There was no reason that Matteo Rossini shouldn't be transferred to Mixed Infants. He'd sort it out that afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

POOR MISS HONEY CHAPTER FOUR

Ethan was not happy, to put it mildly.

"Matteo Rossini's coming to Mixed Infants perminently and MISS HONEY'S going to St Cuthbert's to teach them about New Trition for a month? That's disgusting."

"It's what I've decided, Ethan. Now you've already lost a Dervla Day because of your tantrum about Matteo coming to the school last week and being in the concert. Whether or not you behave yourself about this news is up to you."

Ethan's lower lip jutted.

"He's a tosser. I'm going to call him Matteo Tossini."

Mrs Beauchamp's voice turned very cold.

"Ethan, you never ever use that word again. It's not a word for a boy your age to be using. Now apologise or you can go straight to bed."

Ethan looked at his adopted mum in horror.

"I haven't had dinner yet!"

"Then you know what to do."

"Sorry I said that word."

"And you were rude about Matteo."

"Sorry I was rude about Matteo. When's dinner ready?"

"Don't push your luck, Ethan."

The FBG did wonder who would be cooking for them in Miss Honey's absence.

"It'll probably be some old crone who can't see what she's doing and she'll put salt in the pudding and sugar in the Carby Nora" sniggered Jacob.

"That's mean!" replied Zax sharply.

Jacob was suitably chastised and was a bit quiet for the rest of the FBG meeting.

The 'old crone' turned up on the Monday morning. Miss Beauchamp called for an assembly to introduce her to everybody.

"This is Miss Zosia March, who's going to be cooking for us all. She'll also be giving us a couple of classes about nutrition each week."

"I'll help her wash up any day!" whispered Jeff.

Miss March was really pretty. Jacob wondered if she was a rubbish cook because nobody could stay as pretty as that and cook delicious food all day. Those leftovers had to go somewhere after all. Maybe Miss March could gobble up leftovers and not put on weight.

"Hello there" Miss March smiled at them all. Matteo felt his legs going weak at the knees.

Ethan, in a lot better mood than he'd been in for a few days, couldn't wait to run to the division between Juniors and Seniors to tell Cal the glorious news at playtime.

"We've got a new cook and she's gorgeous like a Disney princess."

"That's great, Ethan."

"Isn't it? I've got to run back now or I'll miss the FBG meeting."

Cal laughed at Ethan as he scuttled off. Just that morning, well out of earshot of Mrs Beauchamp, he'd threatened to put the new cook into one of her own pies and shove her into the oven.

Matteo couldn't wait to tell Sacha about the cook either. Sacha felt sad, then he remembered that they'd be getting Miss Honey at St Cuthbert's the next day. He'd have rather had the Drop Dead Gorgeous new cook but Miss Honey's reputation had gone before her and Sacha was looking forward to lunch. But he missed Matteo to talk to at Saint Cuthbert's.

"Our old canteen people just let us eat what we wanted", grizzly little Guy Self told Miss Honey, "They didn't make us be careful. We got two puddings too, if we fancied it."

"After MY puddings you'll feel too full to want extra" Miss Honey smiled.

Guy just glared at her.

"I want that pasta stuff there. And chips."

"I'd really advise you to have it with salad" Miss Honey said evenly.

"I'm not a bl**dy rabbit and I don't want rabbit food!" bawled Guy.

Miss Honey looked hurt. Sacha came over like a small avenger.

"You shut your big chip-gobbling mouth or I'll duck you head first in that salad!"

"Sacha!" Miss Honey said, shocked.

But Guy had had one of his mean ideas. If he bashed Sacha, he'd be able to say it was because he'd been dramatized at having to eat Miss Honey's salad and she'd be sacked.

He hit Sacha squarely on the nose. Sacha could feel a nose bleed coming and had to run out with his hands protecting his nose. He knew it was bad and rude to bleed in canteens.

"Oh dear" said Miss Honey. She wished she was back at Mixed Infants. The FBG would have had words with Guy and told him to respect her. In fact, if Matteo had been there, he'd have sorted out Guy in his own inimitable fashion. But Matteo was now at Mixed Infants. Miss Honey thought it was going to be a very long fortnight.

Ethan's day had got better. Miss March had been lovely. She did a special Foods of All Nations buffet in the canteen and was able to tell all the kids what the strange looking food was.

"Now those are Onion Bhajis, Ethan, and I'd advise letting me cut one in half for you. They're very hot and spicy. You can come back for another half if you like it."

Ethan decided Miss March was wise. The Bhaji did taste a little hot. It was a good job he'd stocked up on Quiche, Cous cous and a really lovely pudding called a Baklava.

There was just orange juice or flavoured spring water to drink, and nothing like Miss Honey's famous smoothies. But it didn't matter. Miss March's buffet was gorgeous and she was beautiful.

"Miss March is beautiful, isn't she?" Matteo asked.

"I saw her first. Back off" snapped Ethan.

"I shall not. I am now a proper Holby Mixed Infant and I can like Miss March if I want to."

Things came to a head when Mr Keogh made the announcement the class had eagerly awaited since morning:

"Tomorrow is Dervla Day. We'll be going into town as usual, and having a quick look at the shops, then back up here."

The Mixed Infants held their collective breath.

"The pupil to hold Dervla's lead tomorrow will be Matteo Rossini."

Ethan saw red. First that long steak of taggly telly had his coveting eyes on Miss March. Now he'd got Dervla Day!

"It's not fair! That big Italian galoot gets everything! I wish he'd never come to Mixed Infants!"

"No Dervla Day for you for six weeks, Ethan. Now apologise to Matteo."

"I'm sorry" Ethan said, "I'm sorry you came to this class and I'm sorry you came to Mixed Infants and I'm sorriest of all that you came to _England!"_

"Ethan, Mr Keogh's texted me and told me what you've been up to. I'd have banned you from Dervla Day for the whole term. You're a very bad boy and you can go straight to bed after your dinner."

Ethan's rage spilled over.

"Yes, Mrs Beauchamp. Whatever, Mrs Beauchamp. Because you're not my mum any more, you're just rotten old Mrs Beauchamp!"

The colour drained from Mrs Beauchamp's face. She said very quietly as if she had a pain somewhere:

"Go to bed now, Ethan."

Ethan wanted to yell at her, then he saw the pain in her face. He wanted to run over to her and hug her and tell her she was his mum, she was. He just turned on his heel and went up to bed, where he cried bitterly until he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Ethan got his first shock of the day when he went into Assembly.

Mr Keogh was on the platform, reading out the announcements.

"You're late, Ethan. You can stay in at playtime and do some sums practice."

Ethan was dumbfounded. He looked round for sympathy but didn't get any. The entire FBG was glaring at him. Lofty looked as if he'd been crying and even Robyn didn't give him her usual smile.

"Where's Mrs Beauchamp?" he asked uneasily.

"Mrs Beauchamp was very upset by a personal incident last night and she won't be in school today. Now please don't ask any more questions or you'll be staying in at afternoon playtime as well."

Mr Keogh sounded really cold. Ethan thought Mrs Beauchamp was just taking a sickie to show off. He'd ask Cal at lunchtime.

"Cal, Mr Keogh kept me in at playtime. What's up with Mum?"

Cal glared.

"I thought you were calling her Mrs Beauchamp from now on. She's really ill today, Ethan. A very bad headache. All because of you. Anyway, Mr Harper's told me not to let you come to talk to me for a week. He says you need to stand on your own feet if you're treating Mum like that after all she's done for you. Now go away. You make me sick."

Ethan spent the rest of the lunch break having a good cry and the rest of it washing his face.

He was just walking back into school when Matteo confronted him.

"This is for making Mrs Beauchamp ill when she has been so kind to us all."

Ethan felt the blow, then felt the nosebleed, and actually wondered if his nose was broken. Matteo strode off, with a shocked Mr Keogh in hot pursuit.

Ethan couldn't wait to get home that night. But when he looked round for Mrs Beauchamp to collect him and then Cal, she wasn't there. Just a very cold and distant Miss Freeman.

"Where's my Mum?"

"She's in bed, Ethan. She's not been at all well. You really hurt her yesterday. She's been so kind to you and you broke her heart."

Ethan felt horrible. In TV programmes if people got hurt in their hearts they died. What if his Mum died?

Rita felt guilty about making Ethan worried, but first of all she didn't want him going and bothering Connie while she had the flu bug that had been going around. And more than that; she, like everybody else, was furious with him. Matteo had worked hard to become a good pupil while he'd been at Mixed Infants. So hard that it looked as if he'd be there permanently. And how would Master Ethan take that?

"Cal, would you like to go and check on Ethan? He's supposed to be up by now. It's too bad of him when your mum's ill as well."

Cal strode to Ethan's room and yanked open the door. Ethan seemed to still be sleeping.

He yanked back the sheets, deciding that he'd throw water on to Ethan if he was messing about.

He and Miss Freeman had been caught by the oldest trick in the book.

Pillows built up to look like somebody under the covers.

And Ethan was nowhere to be seen in the house.

As soon as they tried the front door and found it to be open, they were thoroughly shaken.

It was freezing in the bus shelter. Ethan wasn't sure what time the bus for Leeds came in or even if he'd like living in Leeds and how he'd find the money for a hotel if the hotel people wouldn't take his Harry Potter books in exchange. He dragged the suitcase painfully behind him.

He wanted to go into the toilets for a wee but supposing the bus came and went while he was weeing? If he stayed he might be caught by the police and arrested for breaking Mrs Beauchamp's heart in three places.

He decided to risk it. Nobody would let him stay on the bus if he did a wee while it was on the way to Leeds.

Somebody was also in the bus shelter. Another boy.

Ethan ground his teeth in rage when he saw who it was.

"You! It's because of you that I'm going to Leeds."

Matteo, also bundled up in a coat and scarf and holding a suitcase, said:

"And it is because of you that I am going back to Italy. My granny doesn't love me any more."

"Why not?"

"I punched you. Mr Keogh wrote her a note about it. She says I was like an animal. That is not an insult because animals are wonderful. But I am not loved now."

"How will you get to Italy?"

"First of all I shall go to London. I have pocket money and I shall stay in a Travelodge. Then I shall ride on the Underground to Heathrow and then go to Italy."

"It costs hundreds of pounds!"

"I shall work in the Travelodge and get lots of money."

"They'll not let you. You're only a boy."

"And how will you pay to be in Leeds?"

"I've got all my Harry Potter books. The suitcase doesn't half hurt when I pull it."

Matteo was silent for a long while.

"You could go back. You did not hit anybody."

"Well, YOU could. They only punish you for one thing once at Mixed Infants."

"It is very cold here. The shop is open. We could have a hot drink."

Ethan didn't want to be first to say it. But…

"Have you heard about whether Mrs Beauchamp's heart's any better?"

Matteo looked amazed.

"She is not off sick with her heart. She has the flu."

Ethan wanted to cry or shout in rage but did neither. Relief flooded over him.

"Look" Matteo said, "Maybe we can go back to Mixed Infants and both say we won't be bad any more."

Ethan wanted to maintain that he hadn't been bad but he knew it was a lie.

"Is there enough money in your bag for two of us to have a taxi back to Mixed Infants? I can pay you back later; there's something you can do called a Debbit that you pay with."

"You shall have this ride on me" Matteo said grandly.

"Neither of you are paying. Oh, you naughty boys!"

Rita and Mrs Rossini were scooping up Ethan and Matteo in a bear hug. The boys burst into tears but somehow they knew things were going to work out for them. They might not be Big Friends for a while but they'd be able to tolerate the other's presence from now on.

"Come on, you little villains. Hot chocolates all round, then we'll get you to school."

Mr Keogh made his announcement a couple of days later.

"On Wednesday we're going to try a new experiment. The pupils to jointly hold Dervla's lead will be Matteo Rossini and Ethan Hardy."

The two reconciled enemies smiled at each other.

They were going to make Mixed Infants History.

Up in the canteen, Miss March and Miss Honey carefully worked together on the celebration cakes for the day's two events. Miss Honey made the one to welcome back Mrs Beauchamp, and Miss March added the last decorations to the "New Age Dervla Day" cake.

Later that day, Cal looked out of the window and grinned to himself as he saw Matteo and Ethan solemnly walking together behind Mr Keogh with Dervla trotting along serenely.

Never a dull day at Mixed Infants, he thought.

THE END


End file.
